Amor verdadero-Capitulo 1- El comienzo de una nueva historia
by Soyserei77
Summary: No hay nada mas adorable que un amor joven. Si a ti como a mi te envolvió la historia de Sherman y Penny, esto es para ti:
1. Capitulo 1- Comienza una nueva historia

**Capítulo 1 – Comenzamos otra historia**

.

Tres días después del problema con el WABAC, todo volvió a la normalidad. Las clases reanudaron y Sherman volvió a la escuela…

.

Un tiempo después, en el recreo, Sherman fue a sentarse con sus amigos Carl Y Mason.

"¡Hola, Sherman!", saludó Carl.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo estuvieron los días libres?" pregunto Mason: "He oído hablar de que acabaste destrozando algunas calles con tu nuevo paseo."

"Ha sido una historia muy larga…" respondió Sherman.

"¿Cómo se siente conducir eh?" pregunto Carl con curiosidad.

"Fue bastante fantástico y aterrador al mismo tiempo.", respondió Sherman, pero él estaba pensando en su vuelo con Penny. Carl tomo un artefacto extraño de su bolsa.

"¿Qué es eso, Carl?", dijo Sherman mientras se limpiaba las gafas.

"Es una ballesta modificada. Mason y yo la actualizamos para que pueda disparar globos de agua." Respondió Carl.

"¿Para qué?"

"Ya verás." Respondió Mason con una sonrisa. "Bueno, Carl, vamos por unas bebidas ¿sí? Volvemos pronto Sherman"

Los dos se fueron, y Sherman se preguntó que estaban planeando. Luego una voz conocida lo llamó.

"¡Sherman!"

"¡Penny!"

"¿Qué tienes ahí?", pregunto Penny mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"Un sándwich de atún con algunas especias. ¿Quieres?"

Ella le dio un mordisco. Hablaron un poco más.

.

En el otro lado de la cantina, Carl y Mason visualizaron a Sherman.

"Objetivo localizado." Declaro Carl.

"Está atrapada." Dijo Mason mientras apuntaba.

Después de reflexionarlo un poco, Mason apretó el gatillo.

.

Para sorpresa de Sherman, Penny cayó de repente de su asiento. Pronto vio que ella estaba totalmente empapada. Sherman quedo en shock.

Hubo un profundo silencio, pero después de unos 10 segundos, Penny se puso en pie, y fue recibida por una risa salvaje de parte de los estudiantes.

"¡Oh, sí!", Exclamo Mason.

"¡La tenemos, Sherman!" dijo Carl mientras avanzaba hacia él.

Penny miro a Sherman con los ojos furiosos. Ella se sentía traicionada. Las lágrimas comenzaron rebosar de sus ojos, pero ella resolvió no llorar.

"Penny, permíteme explicarte…", dijo Sherman tratando de encontrar las palabras para consolarla. Pero pronto fue interrumpido.

"¿Qué me expliques? ¡Bien! Conseguiste tu venganza. ¿Feliz?" Dijo Penny y salió corriendo. Sherman se sintió decepcionado de sus amigos.

"Chicos… ¿Por qué le hicieron eso? pregunto en voz baja y Carl y Mason creyeron que estaba loco.

"Simplemente… te hemos vengado de lo que te hizo la última vez." Respondió Carl.

"¡Pues están muy equivocados!" Exclamo Sherman con un facepalm, "¡Ya fue resuelto! ¡Somos amigos!... ¡Y ahora me han ocasionado otro problema!"

Enojado, le arrebato la ballesta y la aventó. Luego fue a buscar a Penny.

.

Sherman encontró a Penny llorando debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Se sentía tan humillada, sobre todo cuando Sherman la convirtió en el hazmerreír del colegio.

"Penny ..."

"Pensé que éramos amigos… nunca debí haber confiado en ti."

"¡No estaba con ellos, Penny!"

"¡No te me acerques!"

"Penny, déjame explicarte." Dijo Sherman mientras intentaba acercarse a ella. Ella le dio una cachetada en la mejilla derecha. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos, también.

"Ni siquiera te creo." Respondió ella y se le escapó de nuevo.

.

Sherman entonces se quedó solo. Mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, Carl, Mason y dos amigas de Penny lo vieron. Los culpables intentaron consolarlo, pero él los evadió. No les dijo ni una palabra.

"Supongo que está realmente mal." Dijo Mason con tristeza.

"¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? Pregunto Carl.

"No sé… realmente no lo sé"

.

 **:Nota: gracias por leer! Esta fanfiction no es mía, yo solo la traducí al español, ya que esta pagina no permite copiar y pegar y la traducción predeterminada es bastante mala y le quitaba emoción a la historia, la cual me pareció muy buena, razón por la que decidí traducir a los latinos y españoles! Este es el link del primer capitulo original en ingles -** **s/10307186/1/True-Love-Sherman-Penny**

 **Para que lo visiten y lo sigan por su asombroso trabajo.**

 **Hay se menciona que decidió comenzar con un pequeño malentendido, ya que los amigos de Sherman no sabían nada. y mil disculpas a los que estuvieran en desacuerdo con el inicio de la historia (pero se pone cada ves mejor).**

 **Y les informo que existen 27 emocionantes capítulos que seguiré traduciendo con gusto.**

 **Nuevamente: ¡GRACIAS!**


	2. Capitulo 2 - Arreglando lo que rompieron

**CAPITULO 2- ARREGLANDO LO QUE ROMPIERON**

.

Todo se sentía terrible desde el inicio de la clase, debido a lo que paso ayer. Sherman y Penny no hablaron ni un poco y Carl y Mason intentaban arreglar el malentendido, pero fue en vano.

.

Era el recreo y la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en la cafetería. Carl y Mason vieron a Sherman. El eligió un lugar para sentarse lejos de ellos y vieron a Penny en el lado opuesto a Sherman.

"¿Tienes alguna idea Mason?", Pregunto Carl.

"En realidad, debimos haberle preguntado a Sherman antes. Me siento mal.", respondió Mason.

"¿Crees que podamos acercarnos a el?"

"Podríamos intentar, sí."

Los dos fueron a sentarse con Sherman, pero él no les dirigió la palabra.

"Sherman, enserio estamos mal por lo que paso ayer." Se disculpó Carl.

"No sabíamos que tú y Penny lo habían solucionado." Explico Mason.

"Ustedes deberían pedir disculpas a Penny, yo no" Dijo Sherman mientras se disponía a morder su sándwich.

"Lo sabemos, pero… vimos que ayer estabas terriblemente mal, enserio lo siento."

"Ustedes son mis amigos… pero no los perdonaría."

"Y estamos seguros de que Penny siente lo mismo, vamos a arreglar lo que rompimos. Te ayudaremos y tú y Penny serán amigos de nuevo." Sugirió Carl.

"¿Cómo?"

"Debes hablar con Penny.", Explico Mason, "Solo tenemos que encontrar un momento que ella no pueda evadir y hablamos. ¿Es bueno?"

"Si, intentémoslo" Sherman estuvo de acuerdo y los tres chocaron las cinco, uno de dos problemas estuvo corregido.

.

Después de comer en el almuerzo, los tres fueron lentamente hacia Penny. Mason empujo a Sherman para que conversara con ella. Jill y Abby, dos amigas de Penny, vieron que no tenían malas intenciones y no les dijeron nada.

"Um, Penny…"

"Volvamos a las aulas." Dijo Penny fríamente y arrastro a sus amigas.

"Sherman, no te des por vencido. Procedamos al plan B." Susurro Carl a Sherman y corrieron al salón de clases.

.

En el aula, Carl y Mason aconsejan a Sherman sentarse junto a Penny, cosa que hizo. Penny lo vio y trato de sentarse en otro lugar, pero Carl y Mason se encargaron de ocuparlos espacios vacíos de alrededor y el profesor entro inmediatamente, Penny no tuvo otra opción.

"Penny.", Le susurro Sherman, tratando de comenzar una conversación. Ella respondió alejando la mirada.

"Penny, por favor."

"Hmph."

"Lo siento mucho."

"Papá está muy enojado contigo…"

"¡¿Qué?!"

Con eso, Sherman perdió la compostura para hablar con ella. El tiempo pasó sin ningún nuevo intercambio de palabras entre ellos. Terminó la clase.

.

Cuando comenzaron a guardar sus cosas, vieron a Penny salir. No tenían la intención de perderla de vista y la siguieron. A Carl se le ocurrió una idea al ver el patín de Mason: poner el patín enfrente a Penny y luego empujaron a Sherman a al patineta y se estrelló con Penny, debajo del mismo árbol de ayer.

"¡Ay! ¿Estás bien?" Pregunto Sherman.

"Sherman, no puedo moverme, quítate de encima", Respondió Penny mientras empujaba a Sherman, quien había caído encima de ella. Se sentaron en silencio durante algunos segundos.

"Penny, lo siento por la broma de ayer. Fue un gran malentendido."

"¿Un malentendido?"

"Carl y Mason pensaron que seguíamos siendo enemigos, así que fueron a vengarme de lo ocurrió hace días. Y ya les he informado que somos amigos. Lo siento."

"Lo siento por acerté daño también, Sherman. Debí haberte escuchado antes."

"¿Así que somos amigos de nuevo?"

"Supongo que sí." Respondió Penny con una sonrisa.

Al ver que su ruptura se resolvió, Carl y Mason fueron hacia ellos.

"Penny, ¡Enserio lo sentimos!", dijeron al unísono: "No sabíamos que…"

"Ustedes están perdonados, Sherman me lo explico todo"

Los dos se sintieron aliviados. Sherman y Penny caminaron un poco juntos.

"Uh… ¿tu papá está enojado conmigo?

"En realidad no. Yo le dije que fue un accidente."

"De cualquier modo, vamos por un poco de helado. El señor Peabody puede llevarnos."

"¡Genial!

.

Mason y Carl vio cómo se fueron.

"¡Misión cumplida!" Exclamo alegremente Mason.

"Es agradable verlos bien de nuevo.", respondió Carl: "Mason ¿Crees que a Sherman le guste Penny?"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Por la forma en que reacciono ayer. Es como cuando alguien está enamorado."

"No podemos decirlo con seguridad. Pero si se gustan, harían buena pareja"

.

 **Holaa! Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Me estoy esforzando por traducir un nuevo capitulo cada día y espero cumplirlo.**

 **El autor original invento los nombres de Jill y Abby, las dos chicas amigas de Penny que aparecen en la película.**

 **Aquí les dejo el capitulo 2 original en ingles - s/10307186/2/True-Love-Sherman-Penny**

 **¡Para que entren y sigan esta increíble historia!**

 **Y de nuevo ¡Gracias!**


	3. Capitulo 3 - Alas rotas

**Capítulo 3 – Alas Rotas**

.

Una semana más tarde, Sherman y Penny fueron a almorzar en el comedor escolar. Unos momentos después, Penny escucho a algunos estudiantes:

"Me pregunto qué se siente volar." Dijo una chica

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?", Respondió otro chico.

"Tengo curiosidad. No he montado nunca un avión o un planeador."

"Dicen que los paisajes se ven hermosos desde arriba."

Penny recordó su vuelo con Sherman.

"Sherman."

"Si, Penny"

"¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a Florencia, en el taller del Sr. Da Vinci?… Echo de menos ese vuelo."

"Oh, si… Yo también"

"Como me gustaría volar de nuevo", suspiro Penny, "Quiero ver la puesta de sol allá arriba."

"Pero rompimos el avión."

"¡Oye, no fue culpa nuestra! El señor Peabody te distrajo."

"¿Qué te parece si ayudamos al Sr. Da Vinci a fijar su avión?"

"Suena bien. ¿Podemos volar después de arreglarlo?"

"Bueno, debemos preguntarle al Sr. Da Vinci primero"

.

Después de clases, Sherman y Penny corrieron hacia el señor Peabody.

"¡Señor Peabody! ¡Señor Peabody!" Gritaron los dos.

"Sherman, Penny, ¿Cuál es la prisa?", pregunto el Sr. Peabody.

"Sr. Peabody, ¿Podemos volver a Florencia del Renacimiento?" Dijo Sherman.

"¿Por qué?"

"Sherman y yo hablábamos sobre el plano que rompimos. Decidimos ayudar al Sr. Da Vinci a repáralo." Explico Penny.

"Espero que ustedes niños no estén planeando otro vuelo."

"No, señor Peabody. Solo queremos ayudar al Sr. Da Vinci."

Convencido de que los niños eran responsables, el Sr. Peabody accedió. Fueron al Renacimiento, algunos días después de que se estrellara la máquina voladora.

.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la residencia de Da Vinci, el inventor corrió hacia ellos.

"¡Peabody, amigo mío! ¡Es bueno volver a verte!" Los recibió Leonardo y le mostro un arte pop de la Mona Lisa.

"Leonardo, me gustaría serte honesto. Esa forma de arte no existe en esta época. Tenemos que erradicarlo." Respondió Peabody.

"Pero Peabody, ¿Por qué simplemente no lo escondo?, nadie lo sabrá."

"¿Y si se enteraran?, Se alteraría la Historia.

"Ya veo…Tienes razón."

"De todos modos, los niños quieren ayudar en la reparación de la maquina voladora, Leonardo. Es por eso que hicimos una visita."

"Tienes un hijo responsable, ¡oh! Y también una hija."

"¿Hija?"

"Veo a estos dos casarse dentro de unos 14 años."

La pareja sonrió tímidamente. Y después de un incómodo silencio Da Vinci dijo:

"Bueno, a hacer lo que se debe."

Se fue con los niños para reconstruir la maquina voladora. Mr. Peabody se encargó de limpiar el arte de calle de la pared.

.

Leonardo, junto con los dos niños, fue a su taller a buscar algunos materiales. El y Sherman construyeron el marco de la máquina, mientras Penny hacia las articulaciones. Luego construyeron el cuerpo principal. Mientras ataban las alas, Penny le pregunto al Sr. Da Vinci:

"¿Usted tiene todo el equipo por si alguien se cae de esa máquina?", Pregunto Penny, aunque en realidad se refería al paracaídas.

"Si, podrían ayudarme a diseñarlo" "¿Alguna idea de cómo va a trabajar?" Pregunto Leonardo.

"Supongo que es como funciona esta máquina." Respondió Penny, golpeando las alas de la máquina.

"Supongo que Penny se refiere a la forma en la que las alas atrapan el viento. Puede ser posible hacer una máquina que se desplace lentamente hacia abajo." Explico Sherman.

"¡Oh, ya veo! ¡Son unos genios! Voy a empezar el diseño después de terminar el plano." Dijo Da Vinci con entusiasmo.

Horas más tarde, terminaron la maquina voladora.

"Sherman, vamos a volar" Sugirió Penny en voz baja.

"Será mejor que solicitemos el permiso del Sr. Da Vinci primero." Susurró Sherman.

"Bueno."

"Mmm… Señor Da Vinci, ¿Podemos volar la maquina?" Pregunto Sherman.

"No hay problema, pero tengan cuidado." Respondió Leonardo.

"¡Gracias Señor Da Vinci!"

Y así Sherman y Penny subieron mientras que Leonardo fue a diseñar el prototipo del paracaídas.

.

Por turnos en el manillar, volaron una vez más en los cielos de Florencia. Ambos tenían una increíble vista del Sol.

"Woah… el cielo es increíblemente impresionante aquí." Dijo Sherman asombrado.

"Si… La puesta de Sol se ve tan encantadora." Respondió Penny.

Los dos estuvieron un buen rato hipnotizados por la puesta de Sol. Por desgracia, un fuerte viento rompió el equilibrio y se fue abajo. Penny entro en pánico y ya no pudo controlar el avión, Sherman envolvió su brazo derecho a su alrededor y controlo el avión. Volaron por el lugar, muy divertidos. Después de algunos minutos iban a la deriva cerca de ese rio, donde se forjo su amistad. Sin embargo, en lugar de las salpicaduras de agua en su cara, ella le toco suavemente la mejilla. El rio y la abrazó más cerca.

.

Pronto, decidieron volver al taller.

"Sherman ¿Cómo aterrizábamos?" Le pregunto Penny, recordando su última caída.

"Oh… ¡no sé, Penny!

A pesar de tener la menor idea de cómo aterrizar, Penny dirigió el avión a la pista de aterrizaje del taller. A medida que entraban, se dieron un fuerte abrazo y cerraron los ojos. Para sorpresa de ambos, la maquina se detuvo y se escuchó alguien.

"Como esperaba, han volado de nuevo." Replico Peabody.

Al abrir los ojos, vieron que el avión se había detenido por un sistema de cuerda que colocó el señor Peabody por precaución.

"Lo sentimos, señor Peabody." Se disculparon.

"Está bien. Puedo ver en sus rostros que disfrutaron volando. Solo recuerden como aterrizar la última vez."

Los dos respondieron con una sonrisa tímida. Se despidieron de Leonardo y fueron a la WABAC.

.

 **Notas:**

 **¡Hola mis queridos lectores!**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **A mi me encanto este capitulo, la verdad. Se nota como saben que se necesitan el uno al otro ¿No es así?**

 **El autor (o autora) menciono que hizo este capitulo porque la parte del vuelo le pareció la mejor escena en toda la película. ¿Que opinan ustedes?**

 **Bueno, me estoy dando cuenta de cuantas personas leyeron el primer capitulo y ¡Oh, sorpresa! 32 personas. Honestamente creí que serian unas 3 o 4.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias!**

 **Y no olviden el capitulo 3 oficial en ingles : s/10307186/3/True-Love-Sherman-Penny**

 **¡Los quiero!**


	4. Capitulo 4 - Sus padres

**Capítulo 4 – Sus padres**

 **.**

Como cualquier otro día en la escuela, Sherman y sus amigos estaban almorzando en el comedor. Penny, por otro lado, estaba charlando con sus amigas.

"Chicos, ¿Tienen algún plan para el fin de semana?" Pregunto Carl mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo de manzana.

"¿Por qué te lo preguntas?", Respondió Sherman.

"Bueno, ya es viernes, y este fin de semana de seguro será aburrido.", Suspiro Carl.

"Mi hermana mayor y yo vamos a ver una actuación de Los Cuatro Jinetes el domingo. ¿Qué les parece si vienen con nosotros?, Dijo Mason.

"¡Perfecto!", Dijo Carl felizmente.

"Lo siento, pero… no estoy disponible el domingo." Añadió Sherman mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"¿Por qué?"

"Estoy pensando en invitar a Penny a una pijamada esta noche, o mañana."

Mason y Carl se miraron mutuamente antes de mirar a Sherman."

"Te gusta Penny, ¿No es cierto?" Pregunto Mason.

"¡No, no es verdad! Es mi amiga." Negó Sherman: "¿Y qué hay de malo en invitarla?"

"Pues es una chica, Sherman." Respondió Sherman.

"Oye, ¿Qué tiene de malo? No es extraño invitar a amigos a casa a veces. Nosotros tres tuvimos ya una pijamada, ahora quiero hacer una con ella. Penny es mi amiga también." Explico Sherman.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Dijo Mason, "Pero los chicos generalmente invitan a las niñas a una pijamada por que les gusta."

"Solo quiero pasar un tiempo con ella, no es porque me guste.", Volvió a negar Sherman.

Sherman se levantó y fue hacia donde se encontraba Penny.

.

Penny saludo a Sherman y él se sentó junto a ella. Las amigas de Penny se recorrieron un poco.

"¿Estarás ocupada el fin de semana?" Pregunto Sherman.

"No. ¿Por qué?"

"Umm… Lo que pasa es que… Tenía en mente In-Invitarte a una p-pijamada en mi casa." Dijo Sherman, mirando hacia abajo para ocultar su cara: roja de pura vergüenza.

"¡Una pijamada!" Exclamó Penny "¿Me puedo quedar hasta el domingo?"

"SI, ¡Por supuesto!"

"Espera. Solo le preguntare a mi mamá primero." Dijo Penny mientras tomaba su teléfono celular y llamó a su madre.

"Hola mamá, soy Penny. ¿Me puedo quedar en casa de Sherman hasta el domingo?"

Hubo un silencio durante unos segundos, Patty le estaba respondiendo.

"¡Gracias mamá!" Chilló Penny de la emoción tan fuerte, que se cubrieron los oídos.

"¿Así que vas a venir?", Verifico Sherman

"Sí. Mamá me dio permiso." Respondió Penny mientras miraba su reloj, "Estaré allí como a las 5."

"Mejor a las 6."

"¿Por qué?"

"Tengo que limpiar mi habitación primero."

"Te veré entonces, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Bueno."

.

Más tarde, en casa, Sherman se dirigió a su padre, quien hacia su sesión de yoga en ese momento.

"¿Papá?, Dijo Sherman.

"Si, Sherman." Respondió Peabody mientras se ponía de pie.

"¿Podrías comprar algunos chocolates, snacks, bebidas y prepara una buena cena esta noche?"

"¿Para qué?"

"He invitado a Penny a una pijamada. Ella estará aquí a las 6." Dijo Sherman avergonzado.

"¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?"

"Lo acabo de hacer."

Gruno Sr. Peabody.

"Por favor, papá."

"Está bien, voy a la tienda."

El genio hizo una pequeña pausa y luego hizo señas a Sherman para que se acercara.

"Sherman, soy tu padre, y voy a mantener tu secreto a salvo. ¿Te gusta Penny?"

"¡Por favor señor Peabody! ¡Ella no me gusta!"

"¿De verdad?"

"Umm… Sí ¡No yo no quise decir…!"

Mr. Peabody levantó una ceja. Era evidente que ya conocía su verdadera respuesta, y además se basó en la cara de tomarte rojo que tenía Sherman.

"Sherman. No importa qué, cuándo, dónde, no cómo, voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudarte en lo que sea. "Aseguro Peabody y luego fue a comprar las cosas. Sherman fue a su habitación y comenzó a limpiar.

.

Después de haber estado muy ocupado, Sherman se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 6:00 pm. Mr. Peabody lo llamó.

"Sherman" Dijo el señor Peabody, "¡Penny ya está aquí!"

Sherman corrió al recibidor, pero para su sorpresa, también estaban sus padres. Sherman los saludo y rápidamente le dijo a Penny:

"Penny, ¿Por qué has traído a tus padres?", Susurró Sherman.

"El señor Peabody los invitó.", Respondió Penny en voz baja, "Van a irse después de la cena."

A continuación, se dirigió a su padre, quien estaba preparando la cena en la cocina.

"Señor Peabody ¿Por qué invitó a sus padres a la cena?", Pregunto Sherman.

"Está claro que ya está todo solucionado con Penny. Pero tengo que hacer algunos arreglos primero."

"¿Arreglos? ¿Nos vas a casar o algo así?"

"Sherman, no importa si te vas a casar o no. Es mejor si ellos saben qué clase de niño eres."

"Pero señor Peabody, sus padres ya me conocían."

"¿Has olvidado el problema con el WABAC la última vez que nos visitaron?"

Con eso, Sherman se mostró de acuerdo con su papá.

"Sólo sé tú mismo Sherman, y todo va a salir de maravilla.", Aconsejó Peabody y se fue a servir la cena.

.

Lo primero que hizo Sherman fue ayudar a Penny y a Patty a recorrer sus sillas. Luego corrió a la cocina para ayudar a servir la comida. Fue un muy buen banquete compuesto por sopa de hongos, pollo asado, arroz, camarones empanizados, batido de chocolate y algunas rebanadas de diferentes frutas. Empezaron a comer.

"Me gustó lo que hiciste hace un momento, Sherman." Lo felicito Patty, "Actuaste como todo un caballero."

Sherman no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Así que, Sherman, ¿Qué es lo que planeas ser de mayor?" Pregunto Paul.

"Um… todavía no lo sé Sr. Peterson.

"Oh."

"Pero, creo que me gustaría ser como el Sr. Peabody. Tan exitoso como él."

"Todos soñamos cuando somos jóvenes.", Explico Patty, "Paul y yo incluso éramos rivales compitiendo por nuestros sueños."

"Pero seguimos siendo amigos a pesar de eso." Añadió Paul, poniendo énfasis en "eso". "Patty y yo éramos como tú y Penny. Y terminamos juntos."

"Hey, ¿Podría ser que Sherman y nuestra hija terminen como nosotros?", Peguntó Patty a Paul.

Mr. Peabody rió a pesar de tratar de no hacerlo.

"¡Mamá! No es así.", Negó Penny.

"Sherman, por casualidad ¿No te gusta mi hija?" Pregunto Paul.

"N-no, señor Peterson.", Respondió Sherman. Tanto el como Penny se sonrojaron terriblemente.

"Oye, Paul, no presiones a los niños.", Dijo Peabody.

"¡Jajaja! Solo estoy bromeando Peabuddy.", Respondió Paul golpeando suavemente la cabeza de Penny.

.

Más tarde, al terminar la cena, Paul y Patty hablaron a Sherman. En ese momento, el Sr. Peabody estaba en la cocina y Penny estaba cambiándose de ropa.

"Sherman, voy a preguntarte algo, y por favor que sea honesto." Le dijo Paul.

"¿Qué pasa, Señor Peterson?"

"¿Qué es lo que realmente sucedió hace dos semanas?"

Sherman recordó el incidente con el globo de agua.

"Penny fue golpeada con un globo de agua, Sr. Peterson." Explicó Sherman: "Mis amigos se lo lanzaron para vengarme de nuestros problemas, pero ellos no sabían que nos habíamos reconciliamos. Lo siento mucho señor."

"Anímate Sherman. Solo queremos saber lo que pasó. Penny no nos lo dijo muy claramente.", Dijo Patty.

"Cuida de Penny. Ella podrá ser una chica fuerte, pero sigue siendo frágil en el interior ¿Queda claro?" Pregunto Paul.

"¡Si, Sr. Peterson!"

Patty llamo a Penny, sus padres se despidieron, y le recordaron a ella que debía ir a casa el domingo, se fueron.

.

"Vamos a tu habitación, Sherman.", Sugirió Penny.

"Bueno."

Y corrieron a su habitación.

.

 **Holaa!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, tengo muchos detalles que contarles.**

 **Primero, antes que nada, quiero disculparme por demorarme un poco en subir este capitulo, pero cada vez son más largos.**

 **también** **les quiero comentar que el autor ( aquí está su perfil -** **u/5664666/Type-0 ) Creo una secuela de esta historia!**

 **Enserio estoy desesperada por traducirla! y la voy a agregar a esta misma, para dar como resultado una historia más larga.**

 **Y otra cosilla: Por favor lean el siguiente capitulo cuando lo suba, es de mis favoritos. Se titula: Su noche juntos.**

 **Y como siempre les dejo el link del capitulo original en ingles: s/10307186/4/True-Love-Sherman-Penny**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**


	5. Capitulo 5 - Su noche juntos

**Capítulo 5 – Su noche juntos**

.

Al entrar en la habitación, Penny no pudo evitar notar la transformación del cuarto de Sherman. Estaba más limpio y ordenado que la última vez que lo visitó. Se sentó en su silla de estudio y dio un giro. Sherman abrió el cajón para conseguir algo.

"Así que realmente limpiaste tu cuarto ¿Eh?" Pregunto Penny con una ligera incredulidad.

"Aun me parece un poco desordenado.", Dijo Sherman.

"Está mejor ahora."

"Gracias Penny. Aquí está mi colección de minerales.", Dijo mientras le mostraba una caja de cristal.

Penny tomó tres rocas y observo los patrones que tenían.

"¡Mira!, Parece que hay una ola dentro de la roca." Dijo Penny, divertida.

"Esos diseños se formaron a través de un largo tiempo.", Explico Sherman mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"¿Cree que podamos utilizar el WABAC para ver ese momento?", Preguntó Penny.

"Nunca hemos tratado de regresar miles de millones de años, Penny."

"¿Miles de millones de años! Estas rocas son realmente especiales. ¿Cómo se llama esta?", Dijo Penny señalando la roca que sostenía.

"Esa es de mármol."

"¿Y esta?"

"No lo sé.", Respondió mientras se rascaba la cabeza, "No conozco el nombre de ninguna otra."

Penny comenzó a hacer malabares con las rocas, y Sherman empezó a asustarse.

"Penny, podrían caer y romperse."

"No, no se rompen."

Al ver que ella sabía lo que hacía, no le dijo nada más.

"Sherman, los patrones son muy diferentes cuando los tiro desde arriba."

"A eso se le llama relatividad."

"¿Relatividad?"

"Albert Einstein dijo que observamos las cosas de manera diferente cuando están en reposo y cuando están en movimiento."

"Hey, dilo de manera que una persona normal pueda entenderlo."

"Está bien… por ejemplo está roca.", Explicó después de tomar una roca de la caja, "Si la sostienes en la palma de la mano, verás un patrón. Pero si lo lanzas hacia arriba y abajo, veras una cosa diferente."

"Así que todo se reduce a su movimiento."

"¡Exacto!"

.

Penny se levantó, fue a la cama de Sherman y saltó. Mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que había unos cuadros en la pared.

"Te ves bien en esa foto….", Le felicito, señalando una fotografía.

"Tomaron esa foto cuando fuimos al palacio de Versalles, Francia 1789."

"Ese pastel detrás de ti se ve delicioso."

"¡Si, son fantásticos!, esos pasteles fueron patrocinados por María Antonieta. A ella le encantan. Pero la gente en esa época era extremadamente pobre, por lo que se rebelaron."

"¿Quedaste atrapado en la revolución?"

"Bueno, yo no. Casi matan al señor Peabody, pero escapó."

"¿Cómo?"

"Él me lo explicó… pero no lo entendí."

"Ah, ya veo."

.

Sherman sacó los bocadillos y comieron. Después de algunos minutos, Penny notó el silencio y saco un tema.

"Sherman, ¿Tienes cualquier tipo de música?"

"Tengo dos listas de reproducción." Respondió mientras conectaba su celular a una pequeña bocina, "Uno es del señor Peabody y el otro es mío."

"¿Qué tipo de música escucha el señor Peabody?"

"Canciones no tan nuevas."

"¿Y tú?"

"Mmm… Aquí tengo _Counting Stars, Some Nights de Fun,_ algunas _de Maroon 5…_ "

"¿ _Counting Stars_? ¿ _De OneRepublic_?"

"Sí."

"Ponla, es muy buena canción."

Sherman hizo lo que le dijo. Al comenzar la canción, Penny empezó a cantar.

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about that things we could be_

 _But, baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _Said, no more counting dollars_

 _We'll be counting stars, yeah, we'll be counting stars_

 _(Traducción)_

 _Últimamente he estado, he estado perdiendo el sueño,_

 _Soñando sobre las cosas que podríamos ser,_

 _Pero cariño he estado, he estado rezando mucho,_

 _Dije: se acabó contar dólares,_

 _Estaremos contando estrellas,_

 _Sí, estaremos contando estrellas._

Al oírla, Sherman canto con ella también. Al terminar…

"Cantas muy bien, Penny."

"Tú también, Sherman. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que podríamos cantar juntos tan bien?"

"No lo sé. De todos modos ¿Qué música tienes tú?"

"Casi todas las canciones son _de Avril Avigne, Pink_ y _Taylor Swift._ Últimamente he oído una canción de _Pink_ que me gusta mucho, se llama _True Love_."

"¿ _True Love_?"

"Oh, sí. Es una canción muy dulce. Cada vez que la escucho me recuerda a…"

"¿Te recuerda a qué?"

"Uh… ¡No importa!"

"Haha… no lo entiendo."

Penny soltó una risita que hizo sonreír a Sherman.

.

Un minuto después de la merienda, Sherman se sentó en el suelo y apoyo la cabeza en la cama. Penny puso la canción True Love en su teléfono celular.

"¿Qué tal la canción?", Preguntó ella.

"Es muy buena." Respondió, mirándola.

"¡Sí! Me parece linda y especial."

"Creo que es linda, también." Dijo Sherman en voz baja.

"¿Enserio?"

"Sí."

"Es bueno que te guste también…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, me mantiene pensando en…"

"¿En qué?"

"¡No importa!", Dijo, y ella se sentó a su lado.

"Oh, Otra vez, Jajaja…"

Penny rió y se sincronizo con la canción, que seguía sonando en su celular.

 _True love, true love_

 _It must be true love_

 _Nothing else can break my heart like_

 _True love, true love_

 _It must be true love_

 _No one else can break my heart like you_

(Traducción)

 _Amor verdadero, amor verdadero,_

 _Debe de ser amor verdadero,_

 _Ninguna otra cosa puede romper mi corazón como el_

 _Amor verdadero, amor verdadero,_

 _Debe de ser amor verdadero,_

 _Ningún otro puede romper mi corazón como tú._

Sherman se quedó sin habla con una sonrisa. Penny tomo una barra de chocolate y lo mordisqueo.

"¡Hey! ¡No me mires así! Ya sé que no canto tan bien."

"No, Penny. Me encanta tu voz."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, recordare esa canción más con tu voz."

Después de comer algunas barras de chocolate y refrescos, se saciaron.

"Sherman."

"¿Si, Penny?"

"¿Te importa si te pregunto algo?... ¿Te gusta alguien?"

"¿Qué?"

"Que si te gusta alguien."

"Uh…bueno. Ella es linda, valiente y muy inteligente."

"¿Tiene pelo rubio?"

El chico se detuvo por un tiempo.

"¡Hey!" Replico el chico, "¡Es un secreto!" Dijo y no pudo volver a articular palabra.

"Bueno, yo puedo decírtelo." Dijo ella.

Sherman se acercó para oír mejor y Penny se puso las manos en la cabeza y emitió un suave ladrido. Luego la chica rubia le arrebato la almohada y lo golpeó en broma.

.

Mientras tanto el señor Peabody se percató de que ya eran las 10 de la noche y le dijo a los niños que ya se pusieran la pijama. Oyó por la puerta de la habitación y supuso que estaban jugando. Al entrar, los vio luchando con almohadas, con la chica encima de su hijo. Peabody se sorprendió un poco.

"Ehem.", Gruñó Peabody.

"Oh, señor Peabody." Dijo Sherman.

"Hola, Sr. Peabody." Saludó Penny.

"Sherman, Penny, ya es tarde. Mejor pónganse el pijama."

Y así, Penny fue al baño a cambiarse.

"Sherman, ¿Qué es lo que tú y Penny estaban haciendo?"

"Una guerra de almohadas feroz, Sr. Peabody."

"¿Estás seguro?"

Sherman asintió. Pero en ese momento, Penny regresó con un pijama blanco.

"Sherman, Penny. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, Sr. Peabody." Respondieron los dos al unísono.

El padre del niño salió. Para complementar el pijama blanco de Penny, Sherman vestía de negro.

.

Sherman y Penny se sentaron en la cama después.

"Tengo curiosidad por algo, Sherman."

"¿Por qué, Penny?"

"¿Por qué la gente se besa?"

"Yo no estoy muy seguro…Creo que lo hacen para expresar su amor o algo así."

"Siempre reflexioné sobre ello. La mayoría de las personas lo hacen, incluso mamá y papá. Me pregunto qué se siente."

"Um…No se…Nunca he besado a una chica antes."

"¿Podemos probarlo?"

"Pero, Penny…"

"Me da muchísima curiosidad… Aprendizaje."

"Pero el señor Peabody se enojaría. Estoy seguro, y tus padres también."

"Por favor."

"Somos muy chicos para eso."

Penny lo miro a los ojos como un lindo perrito, y Sherman, que era presa fácil, no pudo evitarlo.

"Solo un par de segundos."

"Está bien." Penny estuvo de acuerdo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él.

Sherman la abrazó y la acercó. Sus rostros estuvieron cerca, y más cerca, y más cerca, y aún más cerca…

Luego, se asustaron.

"¡Ay!", Gritaron ambos mientras caían al suelo.

Se arrastraron hasta la cama y se acostaron. Se rieron de la idea.

Sherman notó su cansancio y Penny, con un bostezo, se abrazó a él y se quedó dormida.

"Buenas noches. Penny."

.

 **Holaaa! Perdónenme por tardar más de una semana en publicar este capitulo, pero la cantidad de palabras más algunos problemas en el colegio me hacen imposible tardar tanto en el computador. Al menos este capitulo si que vale la pena ¿O no?**

 **Bueno, nos espera más pronto y mejores capítulos.**

 **Se que este estuvo muy intenso, como que para un par de chicos de unos 7 años no esta bien verdad? Pero bueno, se trata de algo diferente pero me gusta!**

 **Muchas gracias! Los quiero! Y no olviden el capitulo original en ingles!:** **s/10307186/5/True-Love-Sherman-Penny**


End file.
